User blog:Red243/Tyrannosaurus Rex vs Spinosaurus
Tyrannosaurus Rex: The top predator of the Cretaceous period, and king of the dinosaurs. vs Spinosaurus: The last of the fish eating dinosaur, who was bigger than Tyrannosaurus Rex Who is the deadliest king of the dinosaurs? Tyrannosaurus Rex It was first discovered back in 1902, and it became later became a famous dinosaur. While it was not the biggest meat-eating dinosaur, it was sill the top predator near the end of the age of the dinosaurs. He is capable of breaking even the thickest bones of its pray due to its powerful jaw muscles. Tyrannosaurus would normally pray on plant-eating dinosaurs, like the Triceratops. However, despite being successful, even Tyrannosaurus would not survived the extinction when all of its pray became extinct in the end of the Cretaceous period. Spinosaurus It was one of the few fish-eating dinosaurs in the Cretaceous Period. The special feature about this dinosaur the large sail on its back. We don't know what purpose does that sail had, but it probably allows Spinosaurus to control its temperature. If the environment has changed due to the drought, it would scavenged anything it could find, which would normally forced Spinosaurus to fight other meat-eating dinosaurs, like Carcharodontosaurus. It would not able be to survive once it's environment changed forever, causing this dinosaur to became extinct. X-Factor : Reason Bite Power: While Tyrannosaurus Rex's jaws were powerful, Spinosaurus's jaws would easly pinned Tyrannosaurus down. Because of this, they are even. Armor: While Spinosaurus's sail had little protection, it had better armor than Tyrannosaurus Rex. Speed: While Spinosaurus was big, it was slower than Tyrannosaurus due to its sail. Intelligence: They were both probably smart, having to scavenged anything that were killed by other predators. Claws: Tyrannosaurus' tiny arms were useless compared to Spinosaurus's arms. Voting You can vote for either Tyrannosaurus or Spinosaurus, but they have to be at least three sentence, as well as a good reason. Any sentences with a bad reason will only count as half of a vote. If a sentences has just one word will not count as a vote at all. The voting will end on June 9. Note The battle will take place in the prehistory Africa, where Spinosaurus will be forced to scavenge for food due to the drought season. Battle Spinosaurus has been walking in the prehistoric swamp in the search for something to eat. The drought season has caused the river to became smaller, forcing it to find anything else to eat. However, it could not catch anything easily due to its big size. It would be forced to steal any dead meat that were killed by other predators. Then it heard the noise of Ouranosaurus from a long distance, and it followed to where the noise came from. It could be an opportunity steal the Ouranosaurus from what ever killed it. But when it did found the dead Ouranosaurus, it discovered that Tyrannosaurus Rex was near the carcass. Tyrannosaurus roared at the Spinosaurus, hoping that if it could scared Spinosaurus, it could eat its kill without having to battle its rival. However, Spinosaurus wasn't scared by Tyrannosaurus, and it would not leave without going hungry anyway. Tyrannosaurus would not even leave its kill behind either, and would had to fight Spinosaurus for the carcass. The battle starts with Spinosaurus trying to slash its opponent with its claws, but Tyrannosaurus dodged the attack. Tyrannosaurus knew that if it could avoid Spinosaurus' attack, it could give attack it from the side. It tries to headbutted Spinosaurus, but its opponent turned around and slashed the left side of Tyrannosaurus Rex's face with its claws. Not only did blood came out of the left side of Tyrannosaurus Rex's face, but it also loses its left eye as well. Knowing the loss of its left eye would give its rival the advantage, Tyrannosaurus sink its bone crushing teeth into Spinosaurus' tail. Roaring in pain, Spinosaurus has slashed its rival's leg by using its claws. This caused Tyrannosaurus to let go of its rival's tail, and roared in pain as more blood had came out from its leg. Knowing that Tyrannosaurus would not be able to move easily, Spinosaurus went closer to its rival, and grabbed its opponent's neck with its jaws. Its rival was suffocating as Spinosaurus continue to hold Tyrannosaurus Rex's neck tighter with its jaws. Then Tyrannosaurus Rex could no longer breathed, and dies from being suffocated by the jaws of Spinosaurus. Spinosaurus had let go of its jaws, since its rival was finally dead. However, it had lost some blood due to its tail being bitten by Tyrannosaurus Rex earlier. Then Spinosaurus roared in victory before feasting on the carcass of Tyrannsaurus Rex. Expert's Opinion While Tyrannosaurus was the king of the dinosaurs, Spinosaurus has much more experience at hunting than Tyrannosaurus Rex. In fact, some people think it was more of a scavenger than a hunter. Another reason why Spinosaurus won was because its arms were more useful than Tyrannsaurus Rex's tiny arms. Category:Blog posts